Xinoth Tenebris
Who is Xinoth? This Page is a Work In Progress Lore Xinoth was born to Lilith within Hell. He’s served under his mother and lived on the Material Plane for a majority of his 1469 year life, and is considered to be a very accomplished incubus despite a few setbacks in his early 400's. History/Biography The Rise and Fall of Xinoth For the first 20 years of his life Xinoth lived in Hell, he was taught and trained how to use and control his abilities and what it meant to be an Incubus, what his duties were. To serve his Mother and gain energy for her. Once on the Material Plane of Earth he quickly grew enamored with it's human inhabitants and their many quirks. He quickly set to his duties and gathered much energy from those around him utilizing his Charm on those initially unwilling. He quickly found his prey didn't like being preyed upon so openly, and had to adjust tactics and let his prey come to him, usually via brothels. The result ended up with him being a very popular request, and provided him with much to feed on. Due to his apparent un-aging nature he had to move frequently, every 5 years or so. As a result, he had to leave behind many a food source and some even continued to seek him after he left due to the ecstasy his siphoning of their energy caused. Some had found him many years later, realizing what had happened to them, that they were fed upon by a demon, upon seeing that he hadn't aged a day while they grew older. This typically resulted in him being hunted for more years, and he had to keep moving to avoid being captured, and was on a few occasions, though he usually got away with liberal use of his Charm. After a bit over a hundred years of this he had grown bored with his normal hunting tactics and tired of moving around so frequently, so he started to stay places longer, started forming bonds with his prey, started seeing them as more than food. He stopped beguiling them with his Charm and started earning their trust, building a network of sources before setting upon them and draining what he needed. This resulted in a more reliable and longer term source. Quite a few of those who were particularly close learned of his true nature and assisted him in his duties by bringing him more people, and his circles grew. Eventually, his travels, for he could not stay in one place forever brought him to Italy, which to him was a place of immense beauty, and he started staying in the villages and cities there longer and longer, at one time settling for nearly 25 years before moving on to the next city again, albeit unwillingly for he had many he cherished as close friends and great partners. In the Mid 1300's He ended up settling on the outskirts of Rome, so very close to the heart of the Roman Catholic Church, the Vatican. He felt confident in his abilities by this point to remain under their notice, and he did, for a time. By this point his ability to gain a crowd of partners was an art, picking out very specific prey, and it was during a foray into gathering more that he met a woman, Bellina, who would become his first Mate to which he would bond to. A stunning woman with long raven hair, alabaster skin as smooth as polished marble, and luscious green eyes. She was hesitant to join him at first, being extremely timid around men, but after many a week of pursuit, she finally relented and gave into his desire to bring her into his circle. Right of the hop Xinoth focused on making sure she was welcome and that the other men and women didn't give her too much of a time, keeping her by his side and escorting her wherever she needed to go personally. This was not unusual for newcomers to his groups, but what was is that during the time spent with her that he learned of her upbringing and discovered her scars, the reason for her timidness. This sparked an unusual protectiveness in him, and he strove to make her life the best it could be... even going so far as to eliminate those responsible. He kept this from her, and continued to make her life as pleasant as it could be, picnics, traveling to other cities, gifts. After a time he convinced her to move in with him and he let her into his life fully, letting her know exactly what he was. Being that he was the only man to truly see her for her, she accepted him as he was, though there might have been a bit of screaming at first as he shifted back to his preferred image while alone. More to come.... WIP Xinoth's first visit to Purple Lotus Soon, First Appearance Foray into The Wildnerness Soon, Uri's first appearance Family Meeting Soon, Omens of things to come Incubus Time Soon, Xi starts making moves on Colette The Nightmare Soon, Xi's past coming forward, fight with Feral The Student Rises and with it Questions. Xi takes Uri back to the island that he found her at to begin teaching her practical transmutation as she's familiar with all of the materials available there. After a few hours of collecting various materials, sweet flowers for turning into fruits, some lavender for making soaps and perfumes at home later, mining a little stone for transmuting into something pretty, they sit down and make some fruits from sweet flowers they gathered as her lesson for the evening. It took Uri a few tries due to being distracted by the Moon's song in her ears, which Xi covered up for her first success. After enjoying the fruit of her labor, Xi asks her if she wants to do it again, which she does, and on the second try, this time without Xi covering her ears, she succeeds massively, turning one batch of materials into two fruits, but due to the Laws of Equivalent Exchange, they weren't as sweet and as flavorful, and took a little more energy from her. After sitting and eating, Uri gets up and begins leading Xi somewhere. It turns out to be all the way across the abandoned Island to a building that she sneaks into and comes back out to with a package, bearing the mark on her heel without the moon behind it. Inside the package is a note in an unknown language, and some food stuffs and clothing sized to fit Uri as she is right now. Xi investigating the building finds more notes in that language along with one in Common, detailing the flora and fauna of the area, and the furniture bearing all the same markings. Xi speaks with Uri about how often these packages happen, and she seems to indicate that it takes a while. After some thought, Xi decides to leave a Gateway circle hidden nearby, allowing them to check it out every now and then, before going home with Uri, making a quick meal and watching the Moon for the last half hour of the night, during which his phone goes off with messages from Colette which were missed due to being out of range.... Banishment Soon, Xi's ban from PL, Colette meets the Family The Past Returns Soon, Constructs abound... Family Meeting Redux Soon. Omens coming to fruition Personality Fairly laid back for an Incubus, Xinoth prefers to visit a locale for an extended period of time and build the trust of his potential meals through normal interactions and traditional flirting, than by using his innate charming abilities as he feels it's cheating and not as much of a challenge. As such, he's seen to be rather reserved and quiet, though he has gotten a bit excitable over being able to tease people, flustering them. Family Xinoth is the son of Lilith, the mother of Lilin Succubi and Incubi, and Leviathan/Samael, the Sin of Envy. He is the younger brother of Vettra, and Ezmeralda and Cherubael's older brother, and has multiple other siblings who have yet to be seen or named. Powers & Abilities As an Incubus, Xinoth is naturally more attractive and charismatic, and survives off of feeding his lust from humanoid creatures. Being a demon he is slightly stronger than the average human and if killed within the material plane will return to hell rather than dying. Holy Magic and Consecrated weapons however, will permanently kill him. Alchemist/Transmuter - Xinoth Has the ability to cast Transmutation Magic and manipulate matter itself through it. He is also a rather skilled at Alchemy, though he has much to learn still. Trivia Gallery Category:Demons Category:Characters